


Pastorelle dall’Emerië

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Emerie, F/M, False Identity, Númenor, Quadretti introspettivi, Romance, Scoperta del corpo, Scoperta di sentimenti, Textual Ghosts, The Mariner's Wife, introspezione, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Tre sguardi sui giorni in cui c’erano solo Emerwen e Mámandil.[Trittico di double drabble]





	Pastorelle dall’Emerië

####  I.  
Nessanië 

 

 

Hallacar smonta da cavallo e i suoi occhi vagano senza mettere a fuoco quello che lo circonda. Neppure Nessanië, che lo guarda dalla cima delle scale. La semplice tunica grezza e i sandali, con lacci che salgono intorno ai polpacci, non le lasciano dubbi su dove sia stato.

Da _lei_.

Ed è così arruffato, il suo fratellino. I capelli in disordine, le pieghe della tunica sgualcite, ma soprattutto lo sguardo perso.

Se lo avesse potuto vedere prima, Nessanië avrebbe scommesso che aveva avuto le labbra arrossate.

Uno stalliere prende il suo cavallo e Hallacar si avvia su per le scale, le dita tra i capelli, nel tentativo di districare i ricci sulla tempia. O forse cercano il calore delle dita che li hanno annodati.

È in cima alla scalinata, quando si accorge di lei.

Nessanië gli sorride, un braccio intorno al ventre pesante, e Hallacar le rivolge un cenno del capo ed entra in casa.

Il sorriso non lascia le sue labbra.

Lui ha provato a essere nessuno, per il gusto della sfida, convinto di aver trovato pane per i suoi denti.

_È una lupa vestita da agnello, la tua principessa._

E così, il gioco gli è sfuggito di mano.

 

 

 

####  II.  
Hallacar 

 

 

Hallacar salta da cavallo, per non voltarlo di nuovo verso i pascoli, di nuovo verso di lei.

Nelle vene scorre desiderio insoddisfatto e non sa più come placarlo.

Gli è impossibile dimenticare quelle mani tra i suoi capelli, quel corpo inarcarsi contro il suo, solido e morbido, reale e divino, mentre i versi più terreni che possa immaginare si levano da quelle labbra che dovrebbero consumare solo il cibo dei Signori dell’Ovest.

Non è stata la prima volta, con lei, è stata una delle innumerevoli altre. Ma ogni volta è diverso. È ormai un mese che si vedono, ma oggi Hallacar non riesce a tornare del tutto alla casa di suo padre.

La mente è altrove, tra i pascoli poco distanti da Hyarastorni, tra quelle gambe che dovrebbe conoscere fin troppo bene, di cui dovrebbe essere stanco, e che invece non può fare a meno di desiderare ancora.

E ancora.

Ha freddo lontano da lei, come se Anar fosse tramontata da decenni e non solo da pochi minuti.

È lontano dalla principessa luminosa come il giorno e brama ancora il suo splendore.

Si è scottato e uno sguardo a Nessanië gli rivela una verità sgradevole: lei sa.

E Hallacar fugge.

 

 

 

####  III.  
Ancalimë 

 

 

Oh, ora Ancalimë capisce.

Mentre passa la spugna insaponata sulle braccia, sui seni e sui fianchi ancora languidi per il piacere che li ha scossi, Ancalimë sa cosa spinge gli uomini – secondo sua madre – a cercare le donne solo per i bisogni del corpo. Sono piaceri dolci e devastanti.

È possibile che solo le donne siano strumenti al servizio del piacere degli uomini?

Qualcosa le dice che anche il contrario è vero.

O forse è così solo con Mámandil. È lui al suo servizio, come professa in quei suoi canti ridicoli.

Ancalimë sorride. Lui si diverte a renderli sempre più assurdi, perché sa come lei lo zittirà.

Non è forse quello un servizio ai suoi bisogni del corpo? Quei bisogni che ha sempre avuto, e che le hanno detto di placare da sola – come ha fatto finora.

Ma da sola non ci sono quelle risate e quelle parole indecenti che le sussurra Mámandil nell’orecchio, non c’è l’attesa, il non sapere cosa lui farà, non c’è quella perdita di controllo che desidera da troppo tempo.

Tra le braccia di Mámandil è libera.

Non è più l’Erede del Re.

È solo Emerwen.

E questo... le piace.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, rieccomi a Numenor, un po’ di secoli prima de Il fuoco.
> 
> Questi Ancalimë e Hallacar sono anche i responsabili diretti della mia febbre numenoreana, perché come potevo resistere alla pastorizia? È un ritorno ciclico, così come quello alle pastourelle (o “pastorella”) che mi hanno ispirato racconti più o meno imbarazzanti già ai tempi del liceo, quindi impossibile non trovarne le tracce in Emerwen e Mámandil.  
> (Ho sempre ignorato l’alternativa non consenziente delle pastourelle perché, già allora che non facevo pensieri molto elaborati sul consenso, mi piaceva molto più l’idea di questi poeti frivoli di corte che folleggiano allegramente con le pratiche pastore senza peli sulla lingua... no comment.)
> 
> Il titolo (molto banale) mi sembrava adeguato al background di questi frammenti, e ai rimandi letterari di Mámandil che canta a Emerwen, per quanto nessuno dei due è quello che sembra e quindi il legame con le pastourelle si ferma qui.  
> Dal suo canto, Nessanië mi incuriosisce e la sto esplorando altrove, e poi è partito tutto da lei, perché mi entusiasma guardare certi rapporti complessi dall’esterno ♥
> 
> Quanto alla forma... ho sempre voluto provare una drabble ma non sono capace a essere così sintetica ed efficace, quindi sono scivolata nelle double drabble.
> 
> Infine, annuncio di servizio (autorizzato): siccome Melianar ha perso una scommessa, dovrà anche lei scrivere una storia sui pastorelli qua sopra. Me ne aveva promessa una già un anno fa mentre parlavamo di loro, e li ha ancora messi in palio per questa scommessa (sì, si vuole male), ma ora ha perso e disonore su di lei e sulla sua mucca se non mi dà i pastorelli promessi!  
> Esci i pastorelli!  
> (Mel, devi rassegnarti, finisci sempre per dovermi storie con ‘ste scommesse, sei pacca!)
> 
> Queste note diventeranno una flashfic se continuo così.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana, shit’s about to go down on Numenor, gente!
> 
> Kan


End file.
